


His Bed

by NanakiBH



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Pet Names, Pre-Canon, Prostate Massage, Riding, Somnophilia, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis somehow always gets his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Bed

**Author's Note:**

> All of this takes place before the beginning of the game. It's just a quiet, average day in the palace. So peaceful. No bomb threats. It's great.
> 
> edit: Little note here. Seeing as how this was written before the game came out, there are some things that aren't quite how they turned out to be in the final game. In the original Duscae demo, Ignis solely referred to Noctis as "highness". I don't recall him saying his name back then. Now the "highness" thing isn't a thing at all. I'm not changing it, though. Just pretend that the Duscae demo was an alternate universe for me.

"Highness..."

He stirred - just a little. Turning his face away from the bright morning light, he pressed his cheek into the pillow and immediately continued sleeping, heedless of Ignis's attempt to wake him. It was never easy to wake the prince, especially when they happened to be in bed together. When the royal sleepyhead sensed something that would endanger his peaceful dreaming, he would become like an anchor and attempt to drag Ignis back into sleep with him. Ignis didn't want to admit how many times that had worked on him... The prince could be unusually persuasive for someone who wasn't even fully conscious.

It was a fine day for him to laze if he chose to, having nothing of immediate importance on his schedule, but Ignis wished that he would use his time a little more wisely on occasion. With all the hours of his life he'd wasted sleeping, he could have learned another language, an instrument, or done something else to exercise his mind. It was like he had zero interest in becoming the next ruler.

Whenever he felt aggravated by his charge's habit, Ignis reminded himself that this was just another part of his life's purpose. This lazy one needed someone sensible to think for him. If he didn't exist to fill that role, he could only imagine what state the kingdom would fall into once left in Noctis's hands. He wasn't exactly the most capable. Or the most ambitious.

...Yes, Ignis was fully convinced that the prince would be a terrible ruler. There could certainly be someone worse for the job, but Noctis himself would admit that he wasn't suited for it. His own father seemed to accept his son's hopelessness.

Thus, Ignis.

As long as Noctis could get himself out of bed for long enough to sit at the throne, Ignis could whisper all the right answers to him and all Noctis had to do was approve them.

Still, Ignis wished that he could help him find a little more ambition. He was worried that he was going to embarrass himself one day. Worse yet, the entire kingdom might find him embarrassing if he always let his advisor speak for him, but Ignis had hope. He wasn't going to give up on him just yet. As long as his father remained on the throne, there was still time for Noctis to improve.

"Highness, please," he said, lightly shaking him by the shoulder with the arm that was trapped underneath him. "It's nearly ten o'clock. It's unbelievable that you're still in bed. The whole world is awake right now. Don't you feel left out?"

Letting out a sleepy snort, Noctis rolled over. Ignis's arm was freed, but now he found himself with Noctis draped on top of him, his limbs trapping him. "You're here too. If you want to get up so bad, why don't you get up already?"

"Because someone happens to be preventing me from leaving the bed."

Noctis made an amused sound and settled back in like he planned to use Ignis as his new bed, pillowing his head against his shoulder. "Hm. That's too bad."

"Highness..."

"What happened to calling me by my name? You sure said it a lot last night," Noctis teased.

Suppressing a groan, Ignis fought to find a comeback, but could only indignantly look away. If Noctis chose that moment to open his eyes, he would've noticed the color in his face. Ignis really had no problem calling him by name, but when it was under such circumstances, the sound of his prince's name seemed like an inordinately intimate thing to hear coming from his own mouth. Each time he said his name felt like a little admission of love. It was impossible for him to say it without feeling a precious reverence swell in his chest. For as worthless as he tried to seem, Noctis was somehow the most endearing individual Ignis had ever known.

"For someone who's trying so hard to stay asleep, you sound rather awake," Ignis said, pinching the prince in the side. Noctis made a face and Ignis had to force himself to keep it together. He was cute, but he couldn't keep letting him have his way. "What can I do to motivate you..." he wondered aloud.

Not a second later, he felt a pair of soft lips press against his neck, felt two warm hands slide up his bare sides. "I think I have an idea, if you're willing to try it," Noctis murmured.

It took all of his willpower as Ignis took the hands on his sides and moved them away. "What we should do is get up. We can go have some coffee or whatever you'd like and think about what we can do to make you feel more motivated. What we shouldn't do is stay here, because you know that someone is going to start wondering where you are, and then they're going to wonder where I am. And then they're going to realize what's going on here."

Pushing himself up onto his elbows, Noctis stared down at him, looking more awake suddenly. "I've got news, Speccy," he said, poking him right between the eyes. "Nobody cares. My dad trusts you more than he even trusts me. I could tell him that we're a thing and he'd probably be like 'Oh, thank the Gods. My son will be in good hands!'"

Ignis was impressed by Noctis's impression of his father, but he was too surprised by what he was saying to compliment him.

"We're a 'thing' now?"

"You don't wanna be a thing with me?"

Ignis opened his mouth. Closed it. Stared at him for a little. "Well. No, that's quite fine... I mean- Yes. It's fine. I just wasn't aware that what we have was substantial enough to even be called a 'thing.'"

Sighing, looking at him with an amused tilt of his brows, Noctis settled back down onto his chest and closed his eyes. "We've known each other forever and you're questioning whether we're a 'thing'..."

"I think you're confused, highness. I'm your advisor, not your arranged marriage partner. As if such a thing were even possible between us..."

His peace disturbed once again, Noctis looked up and grabbed him by the face. His eyes still looked like they had some sleep left in them, but Ignis could feel their intensity, shining with a conviction that made him feel embarrassed of his own weak commitment to what they had. He always had a loose attitude, but Noctis was being serious this time. "You think way too much, you know that? I know that's your job, but... Please. Don't think for once, alright? I know you care about me, but when it comes to this, just... Do what _you_ feel like."

If only it were that simple. Noctis was a royal, and he was just someone. He wasn't a nobody, but he wasn't anyone worthy of becoming the prince's betrothed either. He didn't know whether Noctis even thought of them that seriously, but the things he saw in his eyes made Ignis wonder. Maybe he was more important to him than he'd realized.

"You're right," Ignis said. "I do care about you. I always want to guide you toward making the right decisions because I care about you. But that's why I can't let this go any farther than it's gone." He looked away, finding it impossible to look at him as he continued. "I'm not the right decision."

His thinking was what led him to that conclusion, and it felt flawless, so he didn't understand why Noctis turned away from him. He moved off his chest and rolled onto his side to face the wall, taking the pillow out from under them as he went. Seeing his back like that made Ignis realize that he was being shut out, and it worried him. It wasn't a feeling he was used to, and that only worried him more. The way he was acting seemed childish, but, for something like this, Ignis realized that he had every right to feel whatever he wanted.

And Ignis felt terrible because that hadn't been what he wanted to tell him.

Had he disobeyed the prince by going against himself? What he thought was right for Noctis...

"You'd be unhappy if it were anyone else? Someone other than me?"

The distance between him and Noctis's back was small yet great, a mile between his hands and the skin his fingers had touched so tenderly the night before. Now, knowing that he was the one who'd hurt him, he couldn't bring himself to reach out to him. With a few poorly chosen words, he'd thrown himself away. It was something he'd been thinking about for a long time, and now he saw how quickly it could change them once those thoughts had been loosed from his head.

"Can I take it back?" he asked.

Noctis rolled back over, half his face hidden by the pillow. "You'd better," he muttered crossly. "I'm capable of making my own decisions, too. If you don't want to be with me because you think I'd be better off with someone else, then I'm going to have to stop you right there."

This was absolutely ridiculous.

It was absurd.

But Ignis opened his arms and Noctis crawled back into them, curling up into a ball around the pillow he was still clinging to. Perhaps he was insane for going against his better judgment, but Ignis felt better, if not somewhat worried. Until he found out what would happen when Noctis took the throne, he was probably going to always feel a little worried. This wasn't conventional by any stretch; the farthest thing from it, in fact.

When he looked up, Noctis must have noticed his worry, because he reached up and touched his face. He just laid his palm there, warm against Ignis's cheek, and his eyes slowly began to close.

"Highness, are you falling asleep again?"

Noctis's breathing slowed and became more even once his eyes were closed, but that hand on Ignis's cheek remained. "You wore me out," he mumbled. "It's your fault, so if you wanna wake me up, you gotta find something to motivate me with."

He sounded coherent, but that was definitely Sleeping Noctis speaking. The difference between Noctis when he was awake and asleep could be difficult for someone else to spot, but Ignis was used to the way Noctis sounded when he was beyond the world of the waking. Any further attempt he made to wake him was probably going to send him farther into his slumber, so he was going to have to find another way.

They'd wasted enough time already. If he kept trying to wake him like usual, he was going to exhaust himself. He was left with one option; the one the prince had implied earlier.

He placed a hand on Noctis's side and slowly slid it down to his bare hip. Noctis shifted unconsciously, letting out a breath that lit Ignis on fire.

"Highness, may I-"

Noctis pressed his face against his shoulder, nuzzling affectionately. "Do whatever," he mumbled.

He knew he would have his permission, but he had to ask anyway. With Noctis half-asleep, it wouldn't feel right to touch him without being sure that he had his master's full consent first.

Deciding to play with his expectations, Ignis moved his hands to Noctis's back, touching lightly, awakening the parts of his body that were frequently ignored. Noctis's eyelashes fluttered as his palm glided over the curve of his spine, and he shifted slightly when Ignis's hand came to a stop over his lower back. Before going any lower, he brought his hand back up and smoothed it over his ribs, up his chest, giving his nipples only the briefest touch. Noctis clearly expected more, but Ignis planned to use that anticipation.

"That's in the way, Highness," he said, referring to the pillow he was firmly attached to.

Noctis cracked open his eyes, glanced up at him. "I get the feeling you just enjoy calling me that."

Ignis couldn't hold back his smile. It was only right that he call him by his title, but there was also something erotic and tempting about the fact that he was touching his beloved prince. It probably made him a horrible person (or at least a terrible advisor) to think that way, but he couldn't help himself. There was something innately, lewdly appealing about sleeping with the one he was supposed to be guiding and looking after. This definitely wasn't what he was paid for.

Losing control of himself like this... He was disgusting. And Noctis wanted him more for it.

Or perhaps he'd just fallen into Noctis's trap. Though the thought didn't escape him, Ignis refused to believe that the prince could be on his level.

"Here." He took the pillow from him and situated it comfortably behind his head and pulled Noctis up with him. "And now I can see what I'm doing," he said as he drew his eyes over the fair, smooth skin of Noctis's chest, pushing back the sheets to expose more of him.

It was a warm day, but the temperature outside of the bed made Noctis shiver. Scooting himself closer, he pressed his body against Ignis's, rubbing himself lazily against his hip. As far as Ignis knew, Noctis had never done this with anyone else, so it was like some kind of cosmic mystery how he knew how to look so alluring. Without even trying, he was already oozing a mature sex appeal.

"When did you get like this?" Ignis asked. "You used to be so cute and innocent."

"Why, thanks."

Ignis chuckled. "My apologies. I meant nothing by it. If I'm allowed to say something selfish - I simply wish that you'll allow me to be the only one who sees this side of you."

It looked like he caught him off guard that time. Blinking heavily, Noctis stared, his lips slightly parted. As he thought about it, he pressed his lips together and glanced away, his cheeks coloring.

"Mn," he mumbled. It was hardly a word - more of a hum - but Ignis knew what it was supposed to mean. It had made Noctis happy to hear him say what he wanted, probably because they had both secretly wanted the same thing.

"You're quite cute when you're flustered," he told him.

Noctis choked on an indignant noise. "Sh-shut up..."

"No," Ignis said defiantly, lifting a hand to hold Noctis's chin to make him look at him. "I want you to know how beautiful you are, Noct."

" _Now_ you say it..."

Noctis's name was important. Ignis could only seem to say it when the moment was right. It worked best as a strategically placed bomb when he wanted to see Noctis's cute embarrassed face.

"Here, kiss," he said, tilting Noctis's chin up, meeting his lips in a light, chaste kiss that quickly evolved into something much deeper. As he slid his tongue over Noctis's, felt their breaths combine, he slipped a hand between them. He placed it against his belly, letting him know where he was going before slowly wrapping his fingers around him. Noctis's breath hitched, a small stutter when Ignis began to move his hand. No matter how many times they did this, it was always going to feel a little like the first time for Ignis. He always kept his touch gentle, took his time, and made sure that Noctis enjoyed and approved of what he was doing before he let himself continue. It was never about him. All of it was for Noctis.

In that way, maybe it was about him too, since he loved serving him so much.

A smile unconsciously widened his lips as he kissed him. Taking a peek at Noctis's face, he found him timidly looking back at him, his brows pinched together, his face red. For as mature as he tried to act, this was the truth behind his facade, and Ignis loved it. He buried his other hand in Noctis's hair and deepened the kiss, pulling him even closer against him. Noctis moaned helplessly, a sweet sound that Ignis was sure no one else had ever heard. Tightening the hand around him, he stroked him more firmly, yet he kept his pace slow, making sure that he gave him just enough to make him feel it while leaving him wanting more.

It wasn't long before Noctis was moving with him, unable to control his body as it sought more of his touch. His arms wrapped around Ignis's back and he pressed closer until Ignis could barely move his hand between them. Breaking their kiss with a light bite to Ignis's lower lip, Noctis locked their hips and rubbed them together. It was sloppy, but Noctis's inexperienced form added something to it, making it better with his sheer determination. Knowing that the prince could feel how hard he was making him, Ignis felt heat flaring up in his face. The longer Noctis stared at him, rolling his hips against his, the farther that heat spread, making it difficult for him to keep a hold on his sanity.

"Hey," Noctis whispered, leaning up to kiss his face. "You're cute without your glasses, Speccy."

"Can you really still call me that when I'm not wearing them?" He didn't mind Noctis's silly nickname for him, but it hardly seemed appropriate when he had no glasses on his face.

Noctis hummed, thinking, then kissed him again. "You're right, Ignis."

He heard him say his name all the time, but it sounded so nice when Noctis said it that way, his voice still sleepy, looking at him with that relaxed, happy face. It made Ignis groan, and he gripped his hands around Noctis's hips. When Noctis rolled them against him in a particularly nice way, Ignis finally slid one of his hands lower, over the round curve of his backside. As he inched his fingers between his legs, Noctis hitched up a leg, letting out a soft gasp when he felt Ignis press his fingers against his entrance.

A curse slipped through Noctis's clenched teeth as Ignis rubbed over it in slow circles. His touch was insistent, but Ignis didn't want to put his fingers in just yet. As long as Noctis let him, he liked to make him wait for it, building his desire. Besides, if Noctis wanted him to do it, then they were going to do it properly.

"Noctis, where did you leave the lubricant last night?"

Picking up his head from his shoulder, Noctis stared at him, eyes narrowed, one brow lifted. "You choose the strangest moments to use my name, don't you?" He snorted, half of a laugh. "Well. Knowing me, it's probably on the floor somewhere. Hold on a sec. I'll find it."

Rolling off of him, he tiredly crawled to the edge of his large bed and looked over the side. It indeed took him a second, but he let out a triumphant sound when he found it hiding under the corner of the sheets that had fallen over the side of the bed. He rolled back, holding it up for Ignis and placed it in his hand once he made it back. Of course, it was too much to expect Noctis to do the honors himself. This wasn't a part of Ignis's job description, but he wasn't going to argue about having to prepare him. The honor was all his, really.

After Noctis got back on top of him, facing him, he lifted his hips, raising his ass in the air to give Ignis easy access. While the prince had his hips raised, Ignis wished that he could see what he looked like from the other end of the bed. If only he could be in two places at once. It was enough of a gift to be able to see him like this, though. Noctis's face was still a bit red, and he kept sending him nervous glances, waiting for him to do it already.

It would be rude to keep him waiting, so Ignis popped the cap on the tube and squeezed some into his hand behind Noctis's back. He rubbed it around between his fingers, warming it, then placed one at his entrance once he was ready. He waiting, watching Noctis's face, and pressed it inside when he gave him a nod. If he weren't mistaken, he could've sworn he felt something sticky against his stomach. To think that the prince was already that excited because of him...

"Feeling it?" he asked as he slipped a second finger in alongside the first.

His thighs quivering with restrained want, Noctis dug his fingers into the sheets on either side of them. He was trying so hard not to make any noise. Even though they were alone, it was too embarrassing for him to let himself be heard. Instead, he pressed his nose to Ignis's neck and nodded. Sinking his fingers in deeper, curling them and rubbing them over the most sensitive spot inside him, Ignis felt Noctis's cock twitch against his stomach, trapped between them, and it made him want to please him even more.

"I don't mind if you move," he told him. "Do what feels best for you. By all means, tell me if there's anything you'd like for me to do as well."

Noctis grumbled. Asking him to talk to him about something that embarrassed him was asking a lot. There were moments when Noctis was full of confidence, but then it was hard for him to get it back once he'd gotten like this. Noctis tilted his head, looking at him from the corners of his eyes, but he still hesitated to say anything.

"Don't worry yourself, Noct. If anything hurts, I'll trust that you'll let me know." He turned his head to kiss Noctis's forehead and continued his work. As Noctis relaxed, Ignis scissored his fingers inside of him until it became easy for them to move. With all the fidgeting he was doing, it was clear that Noctis enjoyed what he was doing, but he still refused to open his mouth to beg for it. It was like he enjoyed the wait. Hearing his heavy breaths and feeling them against his skin was doing bad things to Ignis's own resolve, however. Aside from the bit of teasing he enjoyed earlier, his own cock had gone mostly ignored and now felt painfully aware of the gorgeous creature he had on top of him who was anxiously waiting for him to take him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Mn. Go for it."

Reaching back, Noctis used one hand to hold himself open and helped guide Ignis's cock toward its mark. With just the slightest pressure, the head slipped inside, immediately provoking a surprised gasp from Noctis. Feeling the tight heat of him wrapped around the head of his cock, Ignis had to suck in a breath to keep himself from doing as he wanted with him. Noctis waited, and once he was accustomed to the feeling, he began to move, pushing himself down onto his cock. Static filled Ignis's head as inch by inch was surrounded by glorious heat.

"Looks like-" A wince. "-somebody's enjoying himself."

"It doesn't hurt, does it?" Ignis asked, his concern eclipsing his desire.

Noctis shook his head, some of his hair sticking to his forehead. "'s fine. Could've maybe used a little more lube, though."

"Should've said something sooner." After all, it was easy for Ignis to reach next to them to retrieve the tube. It only took him a few seconds to uncap it and put some more on his fingers. Pulling out briefly, he stroked his hand over himself before pushing it back inside with an easy glide.

"Oh... _shit_... That's-"

"Much better," Ignis agreed.

Watching Noctis, he moved experimentally, going deep with his thrusts and aiming them for that one particular spot. Noctis seemed aware of what he was doing, so he tried to help him out, sitting up in his lap. When he moved, Ignis noticed the precum on the tip of Noctis's cock; a glistening line of it bridging the space between them. Finding it too erotic to resist, Ignis swiped his finger through it, breaking the line, and smeared his fingers through the mess that Noctis had left on his stomach.

He smirked. “We did it last night, even, but it looks like you've still got a lot pent up, haven't you?”

Noctis slapped at his hand. “Says the one who's as hard as a rock right now. The fun hasn't worn off yet. I mean, in total, how many times have we done it now? I don't need two hands to count the number of times yet, so you can't blame me if I want to keep doing it.”

That was the most he'd said the entire time and Ignis was honestly amazed.

“So, in other words, you want me to make love to you over and over until you can't take it anymore. Am I wrong?”

He made a face and leaned back, planting his hands on Ignis's thighs. “When you put it like that... 'Making love', that is...”

“Hm? Not the words you would've chosen?” His grin remaining strong, he placed a hand on Noctis's chest and ran his palm over his skin; up to his shoulders, back down to his chest, and lower, to his tender lower belly. Letting out a pleased purr, Noctis moved his hips, gasping when Ignis finally bumped against that spot inside him. “I'm not sure what else you'd call it,” Ignis continued, a teasing curiosity in his voice. “All those times, we did it in your bed – at night, for the most part. With the lights off. Under the covers in regular positions. Afterwards, you always clung to me, making it impossible for me to leave, so we ended up falling asleep like lovers. Now, if that's not what you would call 'lovemaking'...”

“Y-you sure love to say embarrassing shit...”

“And you love it when I say things that embarrass you,” he said, noting the way that Noctis's cock responded with an eager twitch when he was called out. “It works out for the both of us seeing as how I enjoy teasing you, your Highness.”

“Awful,” Noctis said under his breath, sounding like he was talking just as much about himself.

Once the initial shocks made it through him, he lifted himself up and sunk back down onto his cock, aiming for that spot again. It looked like he found it, so he tried it again, then again, his breaths escalating each time he lifted up in Ignis's lap. It was hard for Ignis to just lay there and watch him when Noctis was such a sight to behold. His body was the picture of perfection, and the warmth that sex added to the color of his skin just made him look all the more enticing. He tried to move his hips upward to meet Noctis's movements, but the hands on his thighs and the weight in his lap kept him pressed solidly into the bed, unable to move.

Above him, however, after long enough to call it a workout, it looked like Noctis wasn't going to be able to keep it up for much longer on his own. He was already tired, and it wasn't very easy for him to move himself with only the strength of his thighs. Though he was still red, his cock hard and dripping as it bounced with each eager movement, Ignis could tell what an effort it was becoming. He was desperately seeking that pleasure, chasing after it, and wearing himself out at the same time.

Gently, Ignis placed his hands on his waist and made him slow down until Noctis stopped and leaned back, resting himself in his lap, fully seated on his cock.

“I can take it from here. When it comes to something like this, there's no reason for you to wear yourself out, Highness.”

A sigh, then a disappointed groan. “I almost had it.”

Had what, Ignis wondered? “Were you trying to climax without touching yourself?”

“Yeah. Something like that. It felt great, but the harder I went for it, the farther away it seemed to get. And now my thighs are burning.” He rubbed at them, making a displeased face. “I should work out more.”

Ignis's ears must have been deceiving him. This method of motivation must have been working after all if it made the prince say something like that.

When he opened his arms, Noctis took the hint and leaned forward, laying back down over his chest. He wrapped his arms around Ignis's shoulders, and, being so close, had no choice but to rest his head between his neck and shoulder. He was looking embarrassed again, but no more embarrassed than Ignis felt. This wasn't something he felt completely skilled and confident in yet. They were going to have to do it many more times before he felt like an expert.

At least he was off to a good start. Understanding the prince's nature helped him understand what he wanted in this type of situation, too.

He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Noctis's, quietly whispering his name around a sigh. Relaxed, Noctis released the breath that held whatever tension he had remaining and settled his weight over him, submitting himself completely to Ignis's hands.

Without much need to reposition them, Ignis worked with what he had. Now that his thighs were free, it was easier for him to move his hips the way he wanted to, and he surprised himself with how easily he was able to move inside of him. After Noctis had given himself a thorough workout on top of him, he was left feeling relaxed and open, his body accepting him inside without any resistance. Once he really began to thrust, he felt Noctis's nails against his skin, heard him bite back a sound, and felt him tighten up inside for a moment.

“Hurt?” Ignis asked.

Noctis turned away. “N-no. You just found it. That's all.”

“ _Oh_ ,” he said, impressed by what a reaction he'd been able to pull from him. With just a little more, purposefully angling the head of his cock against his inner walls, he was rewarded with another one of the prince's beautiful cries. They weren't very loud – Noctis being a quiet person by nature, even during something like this – but he wasn't able to hide every noise, some of them escaping when Ignis did something just right.

Keeping one hand steady on Noctis's hip, he placed his other on the back of his neck and stroked his palm soothingly over his back. Already tired, now exhausted from his effort, the light touch quickly lulled the prince into a calm, trance-like state; his eyes half-lidded and unfocused, his lips slightly parted as one soft gasp after another slipped past them with each smooth and even roll of Ignis's hips. Occasionally, Noctis moved with him, rubbing himself against his stomach, smearing more fresh precum across his skin. Even more leaked from the tip as Ignis continued to assault the sensitive spot inside him.

He could tell that Noctis wasn't going to be able to last for much longer like this, receiving stimulation from all directions.

Ignis would have loved to draw it out longer, to play with him and make him wait even longer for it, but it was getting difficult for him to think. He was walking the edge as well, Noctis goading him closer each time his body tightened up around him. With his composure quickly slipping, he simply hoped that he could help the prince come before he got there himself.

“Noctis,” he gasped, tightening his fingers on his hip as he desperately tried to hold himself together.

Hearing his name said that way must have been what finally did it. Noctis didn't cry out, barely making a sound at all to let him know he was coming, but there was no mistaking it when Ignis felt him tighten and felt his warm cum splash his stomach.

Ignis gave him a moment, rubbing his back as he listened to Noctis's breathing become even again. When Ignis turned his head to look at his face, he found Noctis with his eyes closed, his head resting against his shoulder, a small line of drool rolling down from the corner of his mouth.

...He'd K.O.'d him.

He didn't want to bother him, but he was still inside of him, and Noctis was laying on top of him, making it impossible for him to leave the bed without having to move him and pull out. He hadn't finished yet, but it didn't seem right to keep going if the prince were unconscious...

“Highness...”

It was hard to tell if Noctis knew what he was doing as he wiggled his hips. Even if he had both feet in the land of the dreaming, he seemed to still want some more or at least enjoyed the way it felt. There was definitely something morally ambiguous about the situation, but that did nothing to abate Ignis's arousal. His conscience was arguing with his desire, but he had the distinct feeling that Noctis would've laughed at him if he realized how much he was thinking about it. He would've told him to keep going.

“Ignis...”

Ignis nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the prince whispering his name so tenderly. For a second, he thought that he was finally responding to him, but his eyes were still closed, a hint of a smile on his relaxed features, not quite awake. When Ignis moved slightly, drawing back, pushing back inside slowly, Noctis's expression tightened, but he let out the most satisfying, pleased sound the next second.

Very carefully, Ignis started a slow pace, holding him open to keep it even. The cum on his stomach was rapidly drying, but he felt Noctis react to the careful stimulation. The arms around his neck held him a little more tightly, and Noctis breathed against his ear, letting out a pleasant gasp when he moved inside him. He wriggled against him, rubbing his chest against Ignis's, instinctively searching for more of that feeling that kept the embers of ecstasy in his body smoldering.

Because of that, Ignis felt like he could continue, pushing aside the worry that tried to bar him from enjoying himself. His master liked what he was doing. Every gentle gasp that brushed Ignis's ear told him to keep going, putting purpose into his thrusts.

As he felt himself nearing his limit, feeling Noctis's lips against his jaw, touching him so lightly that it couldn't quite even be called a kiss, the image of his back suddenly resurfaced in Ignis's memory. Releasing his hips, he wrapped his arms tightly around Noctis's back and held him, burying his face in his prince's shoulder. He knew what it was he felt, but the stubborn part of him kept refusing to let him embrace it.

Biting down on his lip, he closed his eyes, and released a weak sound as he came. He cursed himself for allowing himself to come inside of him, but, at that moment, he wished he could do whatever he could to make Noctis belong to him completely.

Even if Noctis were attached to him, Ignis knew that he was going to have to do something about this now. He couldn't stay inside him like this forever. He was going to have to clean him up, and, unfortunately, there was no way he was going to be able to hide this from him now.

He heard Noctis make a sound, mistaking it for a sound he made in his sleep until it turned into a laugh.

“Morning,” Noctis said, moving to look up at him from under his lashes, a wicked smile curling his lips. He took another moment, playfully nuzzling his nose into the spot between Ignis's neck and shoulder. Once he'd had a good stretch, he pushed himself up and rolled off, laying on his back next to him.

Without turning his head, Ignis glanced at him suspiciously from the corners of his eyes. “Highness, were you awake that whole time...?”

“Not the _whole_ time,” Noctis said, stifling a yawn with the back of a hand. “I was definitely asleep for some of it, but I was aware, if that's what you're asking. You know. Half-awake. I could tell you were going to wonder what you should do if I fell asleep on you, and I was kind of hoping you'd just keep going, so...”

“So you played me,” Ignis laughed. “I'll admit that I feel better knowing that you were awake, but don't you think it's terrible that I didn't try to wake you?”

Noctis shrugged. Getting up onto his elbows, he reached over Ignis to grab a tissue from the side of the bed. “Should I be mad? I thought it was pretty nice that you'd let me keep sleeping.” There was a flaw in his way of thinking, but Ignis knew that pointing it out would be futile. “Besides, I trust you. I know you'd never do anything to hurt me. I trust you to always make the right decisions, but I... think that you deserve to enjoy yourself too sometimes, you know? So. Uh...”

The prince wasn't the best with words.

Ignis just shook his head, smiling at what idiots the pair of them could be.

It was his job to understand him, but sometimes it was impossible to understand him if he tried to think about things logically. Noctis was irrational and clumsy, and even when he took things seriously, he still managed to see things from a perspective that Ignis wouldn't normally be able to comprehend. It wasn't a matter of thinking the way that Noctis thought.

He just needed to let himself think with a part of himself that he woefully neglected.

Wordlessly, like he could sense what he was thinking, Noctis came closer and kissed him in the spot between his eyes that was usually hidden by his glasses.

The eyes that looked at him were so awake.

“Looks like it worked,” Noctis said. “I can't fall back asleep now. My eyes are open.”

Doing as that neglected part of him wanted, Ignis leaned in and placed a kiss to his forehead, smiling.

“Mine are too.”


End file.
